


The Mirror

by Sian265



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mirrors, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: Title: The MirrorAuthor: SianBeta: PatriciaRating: NC-17Fandom: LOTRPairing: Erestor and a mirrorWarnings: Absolutely no plot what so ever! Pure smut.Notes: This is for Fimbrethiel. To say thank you for all your hard work each year, sometimes twice, putting together the Secret Santa Swap that we all so love. This was like pulling teeth, and way harder than I remember writing to be. First thing since August and last for a long while! Thanks you Fim (((HUGS))) for all your hard work on behalf of this fandom!





	The Mirror

There were some temptations that simply could not be ignored. Even an elf of Glorfindel’s esteemed reputation could not resist a slightly ajar bedroom door, especially if that door belonged to one of Imladris’ most private, sexist, maddening, and all around alluring of elves; Erestor.

Glorfindel’s footsteps slowed and he crept as close as he dared. Almost holding his breath, he peeked in. The site in the room robbed his lungs of any remaining air. Glorfindel bit his lip, hard. He had seen many a beauty in his time, sampled more than a few also, but nothing could compare to seeing his almost nightly fantasy in the flesh. Glorfindel had stroked himself to completion many a time with images of a nude Erestor, but the reality was oh-so much better!

The room was dim and a trifle misty, no doubt due to its occupant just leaving a bath. Not that Glorfindel took any notice; his eyes had not left the image reflected in the full length looking glass, an image he had a most perfect view of. His eyes could not take in the view fast enough. They raced up and down the body reflected at him. Glorfindel’s pulse raced and his breathing became faster. He had to close his eyes and fight the lightheadedness; not to mention grit his teeth against the instantaneous erection he developed. 

Glorfindel was unable to look away for long though. 

Erestor stood completely, confidential, nude before the full length mirror, skin still flushed and wet from his evening bath. There were three candles on the vanity next to the mirror and the flickering flames danced lovingly across all that exposed flesh. Glorfindel had never seen skin that gleamed that way, or that could beckon one, make one ache to touch and taste. 

Glorfindel started down.

Such small feet, he thought for such a tall elf. Delicate toes and nicely arched soles flowed upward to smooth, sleekly muscled legs. But it was the thighs that Glorfindel spent several hungry minutes devouring with his eyes. Erestor had the nicest set of thighs Glorfindel had ever seen, and all he could think about was how much nicer they would look wrapped about Glorfindel’s waist. That thought had him once more biting on a lower lip that promised to be bloody by the time this little voyeurism was over. 

Glorfindel thought a little retreat might be in order and there was no shame in recognizing ones limits, and Glorfindel was fast approaching his own. He moved to the back, Erestor’s long elegant back. His eyes followed the trail of a droplet of water as it journeyed from Erestor’s damp shoulders down the middle of his back, atop one perfectly formed cheek. 

Now it was a fist that Glorfindel shoved in his mouth.

What an ass! And Glorfindel was a connoisseur of asses. His pearly whites sunk harder into the fist stuffed in his mouth. Glorfindel thought he might cum just from looking at Erestor’s ass alone. He was rock hard and leggings never made that very comfortable. Glorfindel shifted and reached down hoping to ease the ache in his pants, just a little.

Perfectly formed, perfectly heart shaped. Erestor’s ass screamed, BITE ME! Glorfindel could have spent all night, just on that feast alone, but it was with tremendous self discipline that he tore his eyes away. The fist left his mouth, and Glorfindel sighed, moving on... Erestor had one of the most beautiful faces. He knew the councilor secretly cursed but still used his great appeal. In the council chambers Erestor could turn from a seductive bewitching elf to a frightening force with eyes that promised black retribution just by changing the message reflected in those eyes. 

Truly, Erestor’s eyes were not black. Glorfindel did not think that color existed naturally, but Erestor did have the darkest eyes of any elf Glorfindel had ever seen, on either shore. Erestor was also dark of hair and brow, and that contrast against all that white skin was startling enough. Add red lips and wit to use them to ones best advantage and it was no wonder that Erestor was one of the most cunning elves in Arda. But it was not his mind Glorfindel was interested in at the moment.

He left the face and followed the long line of Erestor elegant neck down to a surprisingly well developed chest. Erestor still worked out Glorfindel knew, though his only sparring partner of late was Elrond. It may have been some ages since the Lord and Chief Advisor of Imladris had to take up arms, but they never let their justified heralded skills get too rusty. Glorfindel had just never realized what a nice set of well, pecs, Erestor possessed. 

Pretty nipples too, Glorfindel thought as he licked his lips; small, tight, no doubt from the draft of the open door, and begging to be nibbled on. 

Glorfindel’s eyes followed Erestor’s chest down to the cutest bellybutton he had ever glimpsed, he grinned.

The movement of hands distracted Glorfindel and his gaze shot back up to Erestor’s face. He let out a relieved breath, he had not been discovered. Erestor was just reaching for a bottle on the vanity. The scent reached Glorfindel, rich, warm, almonds. If his mouth was not already watering, that smell would have done it. It was delicious.

 

Glorfindel avidly watched as Erestor poured some of the oil into his hand, set the bottle back on the vanity and then he briskly rubbed his palms together. Erestor stared at his own image in the mirror; his eyes were heavy-lidded so only a peek could be seen of the darkness hidden behind thick black lashes. Glorfindel could not stop the whimper that left his mouth, he was just thankful that Erestor’s own moan covered it.

One hand played along a nipple, finger tips slowly circling, rubbing the oil into the tightening bud. Erestor’s other hand had dropped lower, much lower. If Glorfindel had not been a more confident elf he might have felt very inadequate. Who could have guessed that Erestor would be so well endowed, hugely endowed! Long, Erestor’s cock was long and hard, not as wide around as Glorfindel’s, but Erestor still had him beat by an inch or two.

Glorfindel tried swallowing, repeatedly, but there was nothing that was going to stop the mouth watering urge he had to burst in the room and fall gratefully to his knees; nothing except the fact that he could not walk with the erection in his pants, he could barely breath! This was it, as Erestor wrapped an oiled hand around his length and started to stroke himself; Glorfindel was going to cum in his leggings like some green Elfling.

His hands were frantic, he could not get his leggings open fast enough. Finally, Glorfindel gripped his own dripping erection. He squeezed the head hard, hard enough to make him see stars, but it stopped him from spilling himself right there outside Erestor’s door.

Glorfindel watched as Erestor’s head fell back and those dark eyes shut in pleasure. Erestor stroked slowly, up and down his cock, almost hypnotically. Glorfindel‘s eyes could not have been torn away if a herd of Orcs were approaching Imladris. Up and down, a brief stop at the head to give it a squeeze and a rub of a thumb, gathering juices to make the next slide down all that smoother. His hand, not to mention his cock had a mind of their own; it followed Erestor’s up and down glide, each agonizing stroke bringing Glorfindel closer to spilling. 

He could just make out the heavy vein that Erestor’s fingers seemed to linger on. It was slow, wet, and unbearably hot watching Erestor pleasuring himself. Almost as if the dark-haired elf was imagining some one else’s hands stroking him, bringing him such pleasure. 

Erestor’s long elegant fingers would pause over the head of his cock, play about there, rubbing the sensitive spot right under the head before they gilded down, down his length. Glorfindel could see him squeeze, could see the blood press tightly against the straining skin. Erestor’s fist moved a little faster. His other hand was still playing with, pinching each nipple, making them stand up and turn a bright red.

Glorfindel’s fist flew up and down, roughly milking his own length, trying to match Erestor’s pace, but unable to be that patient. His eyes flickered, unable to resist the tight muscles of Erestor’s ass flexing as he thrust in and out of his own fist. Glorfindel’s seed dipped down his hand. 

Erestor was thrusting faster, his breathing becoming louder filling the room along with the scent of his arousal. Glorfindel took a deep breath, drawing the scent deep into his lungs. He heard the hitch in breath that Erestor gave and watched as he came, his seed coating the mirror as Erestor continued to thrust into his fist, riding out his pleasure. 

Glorfindel’s eyes slammed shut and he bit his lip till it bled. Cupping his other hand under his cock, he caught what he could of his own release, shuddering as wave after wave rode his body empting out his length. 

His eyes finally opening, Glorfindel looked down at the mess he had made of his hands and leggings. He did not dare glance in the room again, jerking his clothes back in place, Glorfindel quickly walked away, knowing it would be a long while before his mind let go of the image of Erestor before that mirror. It was going to be a long, long night.

A small smirk played about Erestor’s lips as he cleaned off his mirror. Moving to the open door, he softly closed and latched it. Sometimes the indecision and inaction of others called for inventive measures, and Erestor was nothing if not resourceful.


End file.
